Hulk Hogan/Event history
The following is a collection of events that Hulk Hogan has participated in. 1984 *January 23, 1984 - WWF event at Madison Square Garden in New York: Hulk Hogan pinned WWF World Heavyweight Champion the Iron Sheik (w/Freddie Blassie) to win the championship 1985 *March 31, 1985 - WWF WrestleMania, Hulk Hogan & Mr. T defeated Roddy Piper & Paul Orndorff (with Cowboy Bob Orton) *November 7, 1985 - WWF Wrestling Classic, Hulk Hogan defeated Roddy Piper by disqualification 1986 *April 7, 1986 - WWF WrestleMania 2 at the Los Angeles Memorial Sports Arena in Los Angeles: WWF World Heavyweight Champion Hulk Hogan defeated King Kong Bundy (with Bobby Heenan) in a Steel cage match to retain the championship 1987 *January 3, 1987 WWF Saturday Night's Main Event at the Hartford Civic Center in Hartford: WWF World Heavyweight Champion Hulk Hogan defeated Paul Orndorff (with Bobby Heenan) in a steel cage match to retain the championship *March 29, 1987 - WWF WrestleMania III at the Pontiac Silverdome in Pontiac, MI: WWF World Heavyweight Champion Hulk Hogan defeated André the Giant (with Bobby Heenan) *November 26, 1987 - WWF Survivor Series 1987 Hulk Hogan teamed with Paul Orndorff, Don Muraco, Ken Patera and Bam Bam Bigelow who were defeated by André the Giant, One Man Gang, King Kong Bundy, Butch Reed and Rick Rude 1988 *February 5, 1988 - WWF Main Event in Indianapolis: André the Giant (w/Ted DiBiase & Virgil) pinned WWF World Heavyweight Champion Hulk Hogan to win the championship in controversial fashion; André handed the belt over the DiBiase and Jack Tunney would eventually declare the title vacant *March 27, 1988 - WWF WrestleMania IV Hulk Hogan and André the Giant fought to a double DQ *August 29, 1988 - WWF SummerSlam Hulk Hogan & Randy Savage (Mega Powers) defeated Ted DiBiase & André the Giant (Mega Bucks) *November 24, 1988 - WWF Survivor Series Hulk Hogan teamed with Randy Savage, Hercules, Koko B. Ware and Hillbilly Jim and defeated Akeem, The Big Boss Man, Ted DiBiase, Haku and The Red Rooster 1989 *January 15, 1989 - WWF Royal Rumble Hulk Hogan entered the Rumble at #18 and was the 21st person to be eliminated, he was thrown over the top rope by Akeem and The Big Boss Man *April 2, 1989 - WWF WrestleMania V at Trump Plaza in Atlantic City: Hulk Hogan pinned WWF World Heavyweight Champion Randy Savage to win the championship *August 28, 1989 - WWF SummerSlam Hulk Hogan & Brutus Beefcake (with Miss Elizabeth) defeated Randy Savage & Zeus (with Sensational Sherri) *November 23, 1989 - WWF Survivor Series Hulk Hogan teamed with Demolition (Ax & Smash) and Jake Roberts defeated Ted DiBiase, Powers of Pain (The Warlord & The Barbarian) and Zeus *December 12, 1989 - WWF No Holds Barred Hulk Hogan & Brutus Beefcake defeated Randy Savage & Zeus in a Steel Cage match 1990 *January 21, 1990 - WWF Royal Rumble 1990 Hulk Hogan entered the Rumble at #25 and went on to win the 1990 Royal Rumble by eliminating Mr. Perfect *April 1, 1990 - WWF WrestleMania VI at SkyDome in Toronto: WWF Intercontinental Champion the Ultimate Warrior pinned WWF World Heavyweight Champion Hulk Hogan to win the WWF World Heavyweight Championship *August 27, 1990 - WWF Summerslam 1990 Hulk Hogan (with The Big Boss Man) defeated Earthquake (with Jimmy Hart & Dino Bravo) *November 22, 1990 - WWF Survivor Series 1990 Hulk Hogan teamed with Jim Duggan, The Big Boss Man and Tugboat defeated Earthquake, Haku, Dino Bravo and The Barbarian 1991 *January 19, 1991 - WWF Royal Rumble 1991 Hulk Hogan entered the Rumble at #24 and went on to win the 1991 Royal Rumble by eliminating Earthquake *March 24, 1991 - WWF WrestleMania VII Hulk Hogan defeated Sgt. Slaughter (with General Adnan) *August 26, 1991 - WWF Summerslam 1991 Hulk Hogan & The Ultimate Warrior defeated Sgt. Slaughter, Colonel Mustafa and General Adnan *November 27, 1991 - WWF Survivor Series 1991 Hulk Hogan lost to The Undertaker (with Paul Bearer) *December 3, 1991 - WWF This Tuesday in Texas Hulk Hogan defeated The Undertaker 1992 *January 19, 1992 - WWF Royal Rumble Hulk Hogan entered the Rumble at #26 and was the 28th person to be eliminated, he was thrown over the rope by Sid Justice *April 5, 1992 - WWF WrestleMania VIII Hulk Hogan defeated Sid Justice by DQ 1993 *April 4, 1993 - WWF WrestleMania IX Hulk Hogan defeated Yokozuna (with Mr. Fuji) 1996 *September 15, - WCW Fall Brawl in Greensboro: Hollywood Hogan, Kevin Nash, Scott Hall and the Fake Sting defeated Sting, Lex Luger, Ric Flair and Arn Anderson in a War Games match. 1997 *December 28, 1997 - WCW Starrcade in Washington, DC: Sting defeated Hulk Hogan by submission 1998 1999 2000 2001 2002 *February 11, - RAW at the Joe Louis Arena in Detroit: Hollywood Hogan, Kevin Nash & Scott Hall defeated The Rock and Stone Cold Steve Austin *March 1, - WWF House Show at the SunDome in Tampa: Hulk Hogan defeated Rikishi *March 17, - WrestleMania X8 The Rock defeated Hulk Hogan *April 21, - Backlash Hulk Hogan defeated Triple H *May 19, - Judgment Day The Undertaker defeated Hulk Hogan *July 21, - Vengeance The Un-Amercians (Lance Storm & Christian) defeated Hulk Hogan & Edge 2003 *February 23, - NO Way Out The Rock defeated Hulk Hogan *March 30, - WrestleMania XIX Hulk Hogan defeated Vince McMahon 2004 2005 2006 2007 2008 2009 2010 External Links *Hulk Hogan Profile on Pro Fights DB Category:Event history Category:Wrestler event history